warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blackclaw09
I am an active user, and I can help you with any questions you may have. Archive Looks like it's Archive time for u as it is 4 me haha! Question, do u have an e-mail, if so, try clicking on send me a new password for Blackclaw98 or try your parents (that is if they don't mind)--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 21:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) No Prob No problem. I accidentally got rid of the Moonrise section though, so I rewrote it quickly, but if you can describe it better then feel free to change it. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 01:44, November 1, 2009 (UTC) sig ya sure. Give me a minuet or two and I'll do my best.--*Minnowclaw* 16:21, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Here's the coding: Hallow's Eve09 Is this what you wanted? Hallow's Eve09 If so, you were typing orange in the wrong place.--*Minnowclaw* 16:24, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The part your leaving out is right after*Minnowclaw* 16:27, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Sig Test --Rainwhisker09 16:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) WarriorsCharacters wiki I'd love to join the improvement art, but I have no clue who any of the characters on the website are. Is there a place on the wiki where I can find a list of articles? I'm getting ready to post a join request (or put my name under the joining section), and I've found a couple of characters (I think), but a guide or something would be really helpful. And also, do the characters need to be from warriors fanfiction wiki? Sorry, but I have no clue how the website works, but I would love to join, so can you explain for me? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 17:44, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Re:Citations Lol, feel free to bother me as much as you want, as long as it isn't random spam. To make a ref, type: Revealed in ''Bookname, page ## and if it's a page with no other references yet, make sure at the bottom you add: References & Citations : and that should do it. Sometimes it glitches for unknown reasons, but it eventually straightens itself out. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 21:17, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Re: I would prefer you didn't, but I wasn't referring to Sparrow's wiki, more to the fact that this user runs around asking people to join her Clan, giving them news of her Clan, and other roleplay dot dot dot. As long as you make sure it's not the ''only thing you're doing here, I'm fine with you mentioning Sparrow's wiki. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 22:42, November 2, 2009 (UTC) project books Hi Blackclaw09! This is Minnowclaw. A while ago you signed up to be on project books, but when you did, it was dormant. I just wanted to say that we're back in business! Our leader is Bramble with our deputy Insaneular. So far we only have 4 people on the project so if you want to come back, please tell us on the project talk page.--*Minnowclaw* 01:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hello? hi blackclaw. Did you post a charart of screech on my user page? I don't mind, i just wanted to know if it was you.Thx--Knightwhosaysni 18:13, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi. Sorry if you thought I was accusing you. I'm a little new, and learning bit by bit.lol--Knightwhosaysni 01:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Wassup? I have heard a ton about you and you seem like a very good person, wanna be my bud? I have been doing these things where I ask them if they wanna be friends then I hang out with them on Warrior wiki then I leave messages and all sort of stuff and I really enjoy it. Also Grayravenpaw and Nightfall101 are also my buds so we could all hang. How about it? --Arastar 18:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) 00 Weird smiley I made. o U Huh? Huh? I got this from Youtube. Then they are incorrect. I'll delete it. Thanks for checking it. [[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']][[Icestorm123|'How's the prey running?]]] 18:08, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks dude! Thanks for that! I love more and more buds to hang with bye! --Arastar 19:32, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hello there! Hi there! I'm Tawnypeltlover, and I was wondering if we could be friends! Just message me on my talk page to tell me your answer. It was a nice time meeting you!!!--Tawnypeltlover 20:56, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Sure! I would like you to make Tawnystar with a white belly, but the rest is the same, okay? Thanks!--Tawnypeltlover 01:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey bud might like doin a flavor?(favor) Can you make a charcat for me? Her name is Snowstar, and she is all white with black paws her top half of her head right in the middle of the eyes is black and her hole tail is black, she has really dark blue eyes but not indigo and she has a black belly and chest, so can you make it bud? --Arastar (talk) 02:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Make her look like a leader please! Make her look in leader version with a white belly and everything else, okay? Thanks!--Tawnypeltlover 02:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ok! Okay! Thanks, bud!--Tawnypeltlover 02:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh my gosh! Watch this video! It's hilarious!!!!!LOL!!! thumb|300px|right--Tawnypeltlover 02:18, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hello?!?!? Hey! You there? Are you going to make my Tawnystar picture?!?!?!--Tawnypeltlover 03:35, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Okay! Glad your on!--Tawnypeltlover 18:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Okay. Thanks! --Tawnypeltlover 14:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Re:Website Advertising You can post links on your user page and talk page and ask people to go there on those pages. But I don't want you leaving messages on talk pages telling people to go there. That'll give people the wrong idea about what the wiki's about. --[[User:Bramble|'''Bramble]][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 19:17, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks! Want me to make you one? It will be quick!--Tawnypeltlover 20:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Badgerstripe Thanks Blackclaw :) i was trying to say that. Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:38, November 21, 2009 (UTC) thanks :) and my edits to "_" Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I'm just an hothead!:) -Moonshadow1013 19:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) UMMM HI! im trying to find someone to draw my cat! like they drew yours.. she is a allblack she-cat with rose red eyes...and the tip of her tail kinda brusts looking like a rose... umm that message about the allb lack she-cat was me!!! blackrosexalex59!!! umm to tell ya!!! THE FOURTH APPRENTICE COMES OUT IN 3 days tell everyone yah know pwease!! you just kidna ummm hard to explain wish i could show you.... its like a flower? jsut try yuor best. caus ei cant really explain it... blackrose. Re: Mentor I'm sorry to hear that, Moss is a great artist but I've assigned you to User:Bracken- instead who will hopefully be on more often. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 21:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Screech(To-be) well you used pixlr right? ok, here's how I do the shading, for black cat, I start with a dark gray-ish colour, then go over with the soft size 100 burn tool until it's a even darker gray, then once with soft size 100 dodge (for the burn, use the edge of the circle =3 hope that helped!--[[User:Bracken-| '''Pebble2Pineow> ']]*poke* hai! 05:34, November 22, 2009 (UTC) thanks!!! OMGOMGOMG I LOVE IT!!!!!!!! IT WAS SO WORTH WAITING FOR!!!! new pic i's AWESOME XD just blur the shading and yeah--[[User:Bracken-| Pebble2Pineow> ''']]*poke* hai! 00:31, November 26, 2009 (UTC)' Hey. Hey, I'm Duststar. Want to be friends? --Duststar 04:08, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Crowfur Hey, Rainwhisker (Or Blackclaw; whichever you prefer)! I just wanted to apologize for the whole "Crowfur-Thing." If you want to do him, I could change the cat I'm doing. But I just didn't want you to feel like I thought you were insulting my Charcat; because I know you weren't. =) Once again, sorry for the misunderstanding! --AngelstarSilver Bells 23:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! It's probably going to be awhile before I become a senior warrior, but I'll get there eventually (Hopefully). ;) --AngelstarSilver Bells 21:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re:Scree I'll sort it out ASAP, thanks for telling me. [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular''' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 02:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey wanna be friends? If so sign my friends list! Can you make me a Charart? --PandastormPanda Love 00:08, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Silversnow is a white she-cat with silver muzzle and paws. She has small silver flecks above her nose. Rank warrior long haired. Thanks! --PandastormPanda Love 00:18, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Of course! Thanks for the farewell, and Merry Christmas. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 01:38, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Re:Questions I'll do bullets to keep it organized. :) *Yes, you can make a tutorial. If you do, you can add it to this page: Warriors Wiki:Charart/Apprentice Tutorials *I've already made you a warrior. I'm sorry for not telling you. In any case, congratulations! *By mud-colored tabby I would assume his fur color is the color of mud with tabby stripes, not a tabby with mud streaks. Those will be needed, as well. *I'd prefer to wait for a kit-mother blank, like what we did for the to-be blanks, so we'll have less of a waste. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 00:12, December 21, 2009 (UTC) That would be very sweet of you, thanks. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 14:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi I noticed you were on so I just thought I'd stop by and say hi! :) --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 01:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :O! Great! Another person (or cat XD) to help us out! Do you mind joining www.warriorkittysrox.wikia.com? It'd be great! Also do you like role-play sites? --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 01:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re:Archive Templates No problem, Rain. You can use the ones we have, that's fine. Bramble-sama 20:22, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Spottedpelt Nope. She's still there, underneath Pouncetail. Sand Bad Bramble... Icethroat brought up a good idea to me; how instead of making kit-mother blanks, we can just add mud streaks to the current queen blanks as well as their current coloring. This means you could've done Owl Feather as a queen. I'm very sorry. :( If she isn't being done by another user, you can still do her. --Bramble-sama 00:27, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Yes, that should be fine. As long as you give credit to Melonlemon, the original artist, then you can edit them slightly for healer blanks. We can add mud streak to them as well. --Bramble-sama 16:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin (Was that the name? I can't remember . . .) Thanks a lot!--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] And A Mousey New Year!!!!! 17:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re:Healer Blanks For now, just male healer blanks will be fine. And since the ancients' way of having leaders was so informal and flimsy, I'm going to classify them as sharpclaws because it was really only a cat taking charge depending on what the group felt. There was no real leadership. --Bramble-sama 04:08, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Bluequeen Is your heart set on doing Bluestar's queen image? I made one but I didn't see you had her reserved. I really don't care, but I didn't want to upset you or anything. Here she is. I'm terribly sorry, I completely forgot about the message and all, so I just put it up.--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 04:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks! I'd love for you to make them. Just one pose, long hair and short hair, male and female. (: ßąէ ïиց 01:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I'd thought I reply to your message to left on Sandy's talk page. You vote here. IcestormHi There! 04:16, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: PCA Warriors Wiki:Charart/Membership Nominations [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 19:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Sig Test Testing... 1... 2... 3... [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 14:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Hey Rain! You see, there is a vandal adding pictures to pages and I need help un-doing the edits. Do you mind helping? Icestorm 18:29, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry, but Swiftpelt already has kit blanks for approval. D: But, would you like to join the Wiki? We'd love to have ya. (: ♪ Ba ♫ 21:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC) CotC Would you like to go on CotC wiki? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 12:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yea, you're on project CAP. Iwas asking if you wanted to RP on that site, if you Roleplay any cats..... --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 12:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if you wanted to RP now. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 12:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC? By the way, what cats do you roleplay, like from what clans? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 13:03, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Graystripe's charcat I'll get right on it, thanks. insaneular Talk 15:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question I had to remove the section from Lizardstripe because she was never mentioned in Fading Echoes. I didn't remember reading her in FE the first time and then I checked the browse inside of HarperCollins and she indeed wasn't mentioned at all. That was the only reason. :) [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 00:32, March 30, 2010 (UTC)